Floorboards with a wood based core that are provided with a mechanical locking system and methods of assembling such floorboards by angling-angling, angling-snapping or vertical folding are disclosed in e.g. WO 94/26999, WO 01/77461, WO 2006/043893 and WO 01/75247. Floorboards of resilient material, e.g. PVC, are known, commonly referred to as LVT (Luxury Vinyl Tiles) that are glued down to the subfloor or bonded at the edges to each other WO 2008/008824.